


Blooming belladonna

by withered



Series: In another life [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Captain America: First Avenger timeline, Captured James "Bucky" Barnes, F/F, Female James "Bucky" Barnes, Female Tony Stark, Howard and Tony are siblings, Not Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Spy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered/pseuds/withered
Summary: Even years into this war – into this life and Antonia hasn’t changed much.She’s flowered and bloomed from beneath the imposing shadow of Howard’s supposed genius, to be so much more than everything he’d ever been, or ever let her be: Beautiful, deadly and poisonous, an addiction personified, a temptation reviled.





	Blooming belladonna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovinthepizzalife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthepizzalife/gifts).



 

With the mic lovingly cradled in her hands, her smoky voice serenades strangers to her bidding like a siren courting sailors to their deaths.

The floor fills with a hush-hush-hush like an approaching tide, rustles of fabric and peeks of bare-skin towards the concertos she commands through blood red lips. Couples locked in embraces and sweetly gaping mouths crash together and sway at her every beckoning, and underneath the spotlight, her smile is sweet – amused – mischievous. Like she knows the strength of her influence, her power, and she takes pleasure in seeing her whims obeyed.

Even years into this war – into this life and Antonia hasn’t changed much.

She’s flowered and bloomed from beneath the imposing shadow of Howard’s supposed genius, to be so much more than everything he’d ever been, or ever let her be: Beautiful, deadly and poisonous, an addiction personified, a temptation reviled.

Jane remembers vividly how Antonia could catch the attention of anyone through sheer presence alone, yet how she’d found herself drifting closer and closer to the brilliance Antonia hoarded in the magic she strums in inventions that saw far further than the war ever could.

Not that she ever forgot it was there.

Howard had never been shy about his influence – his own importance – uncaring for the danger it posed to those around him.

It was just as well; Antonia could just as quickly kill five men with a butter knife than she could with a wink, and depending on her mood, well, the result would be the same, wouldn’t it? It was much easier to blame that particular trick on the war than it was to admit to any lifestyle choices she’d made since covertly joining the SSR.

With whiskey bright eyes and skin honeyed gold, any shame or indignity she once ever held dissipates entirely as she romances the shadows, crooning to their demons lovingly as she begs their saints slumber for the debauchery to come, the violent deaths that await.

Jane can taste their spilled blood already.

It was an acquired taste, once, when Jane had been just a spy for the other side, caught and corrupted in a bid to create an equal – a better – to Captain America.

She was never meant to be the real thing, just fodder for their experiments, just a bullet to fill their weapons as they ran her through test, after test, after test, tearing her apart and putting her back together just to see if they could. They never put much surveillance on her, didn’t much care if she died between one failed trial or got captured by the enemy and killed for what she was.

No one would be looking for her. No one would care.

But she was the only one to succeed, the only one still standing; their Belladonna.

They hadn’t accounted for Antonia who claimed her anew once they’d been reunited, even as Jane crawled her way to the living less and less human every time.

Beautiful and vicious, vengeful and loyal, her Antonia would have her pound of flesh for every drop they’d spilled from Jane.

She swore that they would pay, begged for it to be so, prayed for to be promised, until Antonia did what spoilt rich girls with war in their veins do, and got it for herself.

Jane may have been their perfect weapon, but Antonia-Antonia was a weapon no one had ever dreamed of.

In the corner, Obadiah, the man who’d sent Jane into this hornet’s nest in the first place, laughs, and from across the room, their gazes meet as if they were two opposing magnets.

She thinks idly, a whole room will be difficult to dispose of, but Antonia has always loved a challenge, and Jane has always loved how her blood sings when her eyes sparkle especially as Antonia promises, “ _Bloody and raw, but I swear it is sweet…”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk idk idk 
> 
> I have zero experience with F/F fics so I kind of just focused on the fem-bend? IDK, DON'T YELL AT ME PIZZA.
> 
> [Click here if you want to find out more about my work](https://everything-withered.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Fic inspiration: Angel of Small Death by Hozier


End file.
